R2-X3
'''R2-X3 '''was a new R2-series astromech droid in the employ of the Coruscant Security Police. He was destroyed when he saved BB-1 and Arian Vennek from an exploding speederbike. Biography The Old Republic Droid Antics II R2-X3 was assigned by CSP Captain Talya Borr to the droid squad of Agent Arian Vennek and didn't directly fit in to it due to its own spunky personality and being by the books, following more Captain Borr. R2-X3 decided that the case could be closed soon enough by arresting the Weequay. He does notice that Chopper and BB-1 went against Borr's orders and nevertheless looked the other way for the time being. R2-X3 did agree with the conclusion that the Weequay was not the culprit but rather someone going by the name Codrex. Chopper then tells R2-X3 to deliver the final report to Captain Borr. While still annoyed by the fact that the rest of the droid squad of Agent Vennek went against the orders of the Captain, R2-X3 did identify a culprit behind the Codrex incident as being Sian Tevv, a high ranking member of the Tevv Conglomerate. R2-X3 remained behind at the HQ as Agent Vennek, Chopper and BB-1 went looking for more evidence, but was present when Agent Vennek issued a warrant to search the private docking bay of the Tevv Conglomerate. R2-X3 remained in the squad room, working on the transmissions when Chopper and BB-1 attempted to reach him or Agent Vennek. R2 however told Chopper he couldn't get through to Agent Vennek and that he would have to contact Captain Borr. Finally R2 manages to get through to Agent Vennek and tells her of what happened and this meant that Agent Vennek headed to the shop. When Chopper and BB-1 brought in K-LOM for scanning and processing, R2-X3 took care of it. He found a message keyed specifically for Agent Vennek or Director Halnth. He was then ordered to go with Chopper and BB-1 to the Manarai Mountains but there they learned that the droid was a trap and rigged to explode once Director Halnth was near. This greatly saddened R2-X3 as he now had to live with the guilt. Later he, Chopper and BB-1 met with Arian, who tells them she was proud of them, but that she was also going to retire from the Coruscant Security Police. Later the new Director of the CSP, Cassius Gollan considered them a security risk and let them go, allowing the three droids to go on a new adventure. Droid Antics III R2-X3 and BB-1 were at a recharge station when they met with Chopper who rambles about a possible conspiracy involving droids and control over them going on. R2-X3 seems really skeptical about it, but his attitude changes when Chopper is arrested by the Coruscant Security Police over charges of theft. BB-1 and R2-X3 sliced succesfully into the security systems of former Senator Sali Sidona where Chopper was employed, but to their shock discovered it was indeed Chopper who stole the valuable objects. R2-X3 tried the best he could to authenticate the recording that they sliced from the security systems of Sali Sidona. He was the first to state the obvious, realizing this was a dead end and that they needed to find a different way to work out to get Chopper out. Thanks to BB-1 they got in contact with FE-9Q who provided them with a CSP Security Droid to get into the CSP mainframe. They found out that one of the possible culprits to be Z4-K2 a former acquiantance of BB-1 and Chopper who was on a mission for his master on a Coruscant Luxury Liner and prevented him from exeuciting it but the explosives were set off anyway. R2-X3 and BB-1 were still alive and kicking in the exploding Coruscant Luxury Liner which was still airborne and he was a little apprehensive about Z4-K2 joining them back to the surface. Zevoor reveals that the organisation known as CIPHER was behind a possible droid conspiracy. When they look further into it, they are surprised to learn there is little to no information about the organisation. They learn of two leads to the organisation, Talya Borr and Lorhan Boll and encounter the latter, who is indeed revealed to be a CIPHER agent. She kills the former Senator Sali Sidona and frames BB-1 and R2-X3 for it, who then have to escape before the Coruscant Security Police arrives. Out of allies and ideas, they decide the only person they can trust and probably will help is Arian Vennek. On the run from Coruscant Security Police officers and CIPHER agents, R2 and BB-1 are saved in time by Arian Vennek. Thanks to assistance from FE-9Q who used his camdroids to track Lorhan Boll to an abandoned powerstation. Here BB-1 and R2-X3 confronted her and she attempted to escape from them and Vennek shoots her and R2-X3 stuns her. However the speederbike she was going to use was rigged to blow and R2-X3 heroically rides the speederbike away, before perishing in the explosion, saving his friends and as later would turn out to be, Chopper as well.